Unlucky reincarnation remake
by zed019
Summary: An unlucky boy gets reincarnated and gets forced into an uncomfortable deadly situations. Self-Insert/ Gary-Stu/ SI.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zed's POV:<strong>

Being reborn sucks, especially if you found out that you are in an Alternate Naruto universe

I was or my name was Zed, 17 year normal old boy. I was a big fan of Naruto.

If you ask me if I wanted to cast deadly super jutsu then you would be wrong.

I was fascinated in the art of medical ninjutsu, it's one technique cure all really, the fabled 'Mystic Palm' technique.

I studied the human anatomy closely as I wanted to be a doctor. I would always practice the 4 ninja techniques that I memorized them by heart.

It was just the basic academy 3 and the mystical palm technique. Nothing strenuous, not going for calling lightning and energy blasts on my foes. Really it was supposed to be just that, a weird hobby, never had I thought that these 4 techniques will save my life or was it my next life.

Anyway, I died on a car crash, crazy drunk drivers. I really wasn't expecting being thrown out of a womb with your intellect and sanity intact, that was a really really awful experience.

Anyways let's skip the baby stage and now skip to my age of 3.

My name now is Recca, hmm if I remembered, there was a manga that has the same leading protagonist name.

Anywho I found out that I was born into a civilian family, we were nomads who liked travelling alot. I was shocked when we met ninja from many different nations. Which means I'm screwed as ninja's always have a say in things and civilians die so easily.

I went into a state of paranoia that it unlocked my small stores of chakra. At least somethin good came out of it.

I practiced the leaf floating exercise for my chakra control, feeling that energy was weird. Since I can't really use tree walking and water walking, I was forced to take a page from Suna and took chakra string lessons.

It was really hard, but I persevered, I can now used my chakra strings up to 15 meters. My chakra reserves were at high genin level. Not bad for a five year old.

Our travels seem less and less now as there seems to be a war going on.

I found out that the land of whirlpool has still it's hidden village intact. Tree walking and water walking had never seen the light of day and I also found out that the basic academy 3 that I mastered secretly has never been created and distributed. Wow this world is messed up.

Although Konoha has been created, the Uchiha's ruled with an Iron fist and I bet that the healing jutsu Hirashima Senju supposedly have, never really got out of Konoha walls which means it's still considered a bloodline limit.

I was now 8 years old, I have mastered my 4 jutsu that I practiced as a hobby and my chakra string has never been powerful. Yeah, my chakra string can control people now.

A stray shinobi team wanted to have some fun at our caravan. Being severely outnumbered, I had no choice but to run. The ninja's did not really need a kid, so I was able to get away.

What will I do now really?, enemies in all side and I'm not arrogant enough to believe that I can survive on my own. So that means that joining a village would be prudent.

I chose to head to the land of whirlpool, they seem to be accepting immigrants easily enough and I mastered tree walking and water walking along the way. It was actually pretty easy because chakra strings were triple of its difficulty.

I found a caravan headed to Uzu, I was lucky enough to be allowed and was also very lucky that a team of ninja was escorting this caravan.

We were almost near the border of Uzu, but 10 ninja's came to hunt our group.

Our Ninja guarding us was composed of a Jounin, two chunnin and a high genin.

The group was able to fluidly act as a team. They were severely exhausted and there were still two enemy jounin. The two chuunin from Uzu fainted from the enemy ninja's genjutsu and the odds weren't in our favor.

I decided to take action and extended my chakra strings to the two fainted Uzu chuunin. I controlled them properly with finess and years of experience playing video games helped. They were able to give the opening needed for the Uzu jounin to defeat the two enemy jounin ninja.

They were still puzzled by my magic trick, but it did save them. The rest of the trip came quietly and we arrived in Uzu safely.

I filed some papers and viola, I'm now a citizen of Uzu. My study in medicine did not abandon me as I was able to gather rare medical herbs in my backpack along the way.

I quickly turned them into balms and ointments. I decided to open my small clinic. I didn't really realize that they were in very high demand as ninja's often came to my clinic.

I expanded my clinic to accommodate more people as my name was now somewhat famous.

Karma is sure a bitch. My exaggerated healing clinic reached a high official in the Ninja branch and brought to me a heavily wounded boy, really?, my clinic is not a hospital.

Looking at the boy, I was forced to choose, let him die or save him. Dammit, I was only supposed to be a minor therapeutic doctor to heal minor wounds. What they are asking is a miracle. Still I could not turn my back on that poor boy and asked the concerned parties to leave me and the patient alone. I quickly cast my diagnostic jutsu and activated the Mystic Palm technique and sedated the boy and healed those major wounds.

My superb chakra control and my ingenious use of my chakra string saved the boys life after half an hour of surgery.

The parent of the child gave me the eyes asking if his son survived the ordeal. I showed him his son and was surprised he was healed. After a full day of recovery, he was fit as a fiddle which was a miracle. I asked the parent to give his kid healthy food and plenty of rest.

Ninja's and their hate of hospital. I seem to have attracted a serious case of the consequence of my action. So I prepared, I closed down my hospital and live an obscure life. Yes, that is a good plan. I closed down my clinic and paid an apartment in the ninja district. Yes, no-one would expect me there.

A quick henge and tadah, escape plan get-away is a go.

The next day at my new apartment, rumors reached even there about the eccentric miracle doctor missing.

Yes, my plan worked, mwahahahaha, I just add some cosmetics I made myself and viola, Recca is now Tobi, yes my precious, they will not find me.

I applied a job at a seal shop, It only required chakra so I was able to get the job. Fuinjutsu books were just lying like common books there so I took advantage of it and studied the art. The shop only sells explosive tags and very large storage scrolls, how bulky.

After a year of studying, I am now an adept seal master. I reinvented the small storage scrolls, the barrier seals, and my very own accomplishment, the Kagebunshin seal, just pour the amount of chakra you have to the seal and store some more until it's filled. I made the seal to be able to hold ten Kagebunshin worth of chakra. I also invented the henge seal since they have not invented the technique.

I decided that my shop apprentice in seals was good enough and I asked the owner if he would be mad if I opened my own seal shop. He just laughed and welcomed the challenge. Very few continued that art and very few stores supply the seals.

I bought a small building in the Ninja district and opened my small seal shop. I didn't really sell explosive tags as I didn't want to run-out my former boss's business.

As expected, it became a hit, I was rolling in money. My stock was all sold as if it was ran by a rabbid typhoon. I decided to open once a week as my seal creation stock is ever so low.

I decided to use my Kagebunshin seal to speed up the process, it really was a godsend.

I was now age 15, an accomplished seal master. I have successfully created a mystical palm seal, I hoarded them as my prize possession and stored 10000 of those seals in my storage seal tattoo'd on my skin. I can now also use blood as ink for the seals, since I have my healing technique, blood loss doesn't come easily to me.

Good things must come to a close, with Uzu's new supply in their seals, jobs from various Daimyo centered on Uzu and Konoha didn't like it one bit and declared war on Uzu. The forces of Uzu were small but they were skilled. Konoha had numbers on their side.

Fearing for my life, I opened up my seal store and unveiled my medical healing seal. There was a limit of 20 per ninja that I sold to and I also sold it cheap showing my patriotism to Uzu.

With Uzu now armed to the bone, their forces was able to head toe to toe with Konoha.

Casualties were high on both side, but Uzu won and a treaty between Uzu and Konoha was made.

I was now age 16, I have delved into the art of sealing a Biju safely and also studied space time seals along with my other recreated seal, such as gravity and paralyze seal and energy absorption seal.

Fate reared its ugly head again as all the other major villages decided to invade Uzu and worst of all Konoha defected.

Good thing I stored my things on me the whole time and changed my currency into gold and silver. Yeah, I'm just that paranoid, I headed to my basement and completed my dimension space time seal.

I managed to escape just in time to avoid Uzu's destruction. With a flash of light, I escaped with my life intact.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a forest filled with giant trees, wait, giant?. Staring at the trees I realize that they were too big, a second later I clasped my hands on my head, only to realize that my hands have shrunken to chibi size and I gasped in horror as I have been de-aged to an 8 year old child. I checked my chakra reserves and thankfully I have chuunin reserves from my usual jonin reserves. I was very thankful I didn't have genin reserves as that would plainly suck.<p>

I decided to check for information and to a nearby building when I heard a voice saying** "FACE ME ARLONG!"**. I was puzzled by the strange noise so I decided to investigate the source of it.

It didn't take me long when I saw a straw hat boy fighting a fishman. Then I realized that this scene was from. "Holy Crap, I'm in one piece." I said as I continued to watch the fight between a rubber man and a fishman.

It didn't take long and the battle ended in the straw hat rubber man's favor and the crowd watching the fight went to cheer and celebrated their new freedom.

A couple of days of partying the straw hat left the island and I sneaked into their ship to the next island.

"Goodbye everyone!." Said Luffy the straw hat rubber man.

"Goodbye Cocoyashi village."

"Hey wait who said that?."

Then everyone looked at me and I said "Hello, could I get a ride to lougetown please." I said to Luffy.

"Sure." Said Luffy.

"Wait Luffy aren't you at least a bit suspicious?." Said Nami.

"C'mon what could an adorable kid like that do." Zorro the green haired swordsman said pointing to me while picking my nose.

"You have a point there." Said Nami as he saw how silly the kid was picking his nose.

"Lunch is ready Nami-swan." Said Sanji the yellow haired cook.

"Yay Lunch!." Said Luffy as he began heading into the kitchen.

"Hey kid might as well join us for lunch." Said Nami as we went inside the ship.

The day went on with the question and answers till the next day we arrived at lougetown which was surprisingly were the straw hats destination also.

**Louge Town**

"We have arrived Nami-swan." Said Sanji.

"Thank you for the lift Straw-hat-san." I said to them.

"Shishishishi, don't mention it." Said Luffy as he dashed to the site where Gold D. Roger was executed.

I explored lougetown and exchange some of my gold into 100 million belli and brought myself plenty of supplies and sealed them in a scroll.

"Is that." I said as I saw a clown themed ship on the docks.

"Bingo." I said as I headed and claimed the ship as my own.

"Halt, kid this is no place for a child such as yourself." Said the random buggy pirate but I knocked him out.

"Intruder!." Said a buggy pirate.

I proceeded to mow the pirates down until Mohji the tamer, Richie the Lion and cabaji the acrobatic swordsman.

"So this is the intruder." Said Kabaji.

"Prepare to taste defeat." Said Mohji.

"What's this?, I can't move." Said Cabaji and Mohji.

"Oh no, Mohji and Cabaji lost." Said the crew.

"Kukuku, I win, now you have two options, Swear your allegiance to me or I dump you all on Louge town where Captain Smoker is, your captain is probably caught by now."

The crew thought about it a little and decided against going to prision.

"We swear allegiance to you, bye the way, who are you?." Said the crew curiously.

"Oh, my name is Zed." I answered.

"You heard the captain, all hail captain Zed, all hail the Zed Pirates." The crew shouted.

"All right everyone, set sail to reverse mountain." I said to my new crew.

"Ohhhhh!."

**Meanwhile at Lougetown**

"Captain the buggy pirates are getting away." Said Tashigi.

"They won't get far, we have their captain with us." Said Captain Smoker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.**

**An:** I'm feeling really random right, now I just hope I can continue my stories and finish it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lougetown Prison<strong>

"Just you wait until my crew frees me here!." Shouted Captain Buggy, I mean former Captain Buggy the clown.

"Hahaha, you wish, we just saw your ship set sailed, looks like your crewmates abandoned you Buggy." Said Captain Smoker.

"Impossible, they wouldn't abandon me, would they?." Said Captain Buggy wondered out loud.

**Zed Pirate's Ship**

"Ahhh, why are we still celebrating?, it's been 3 days." I said as I complained.

"Aww, cheer up captain, here have some meat." Said Mohji.

"Fine, fine, mm~mm, the cook really outdid himself." I said out loud.

"About that captain, our supplies are only limited to three days, well we do have 90 crew members and we just partied non-stop." Said Cabaji.

"Well that sucks, order the crew to head for the nearest island."

"You're in luck captain there is an Island just half a day from our position."

"Good, what is the name of that island?." I asked curiously.

"According to the map, it's called Burrito Island." Said Cabaji.

"Great, just great."

"Pooot."

"Richie!."

"Rawr?."

**Burrito Island**

"Beans, beans, beans, what the heck, did you guys only have to buy beans?." I said to my crew.

"But, captain our treasury only have 40,000 belli in the ship, this will only last us for a month.

"Okay okay, I for one am not eating beans for a month, so Cabaji, Mohji, go back there and bring more food." I said.

"But captain, we have no money." They said in unison.

"Ahh, wait a minute." I said as I went back to the captains quarter and rummage my seals and and conjured up 200,000 belli.

"Captain your back." Said Mohji and Cabaji

"Yes, and here, some money." I said as I handed them the money.

"Captain, your the best." Cabaji and Mohji said in unison as they rushed out the door.

"Everyone, we're getting some wine and booze, the Captain graciously gave us more money for our supplies."

"Oooohhhh!."

**Sometime later**

"Alright, the food, the booze, the supplies are ready captain."

"What about the women?."

"Shhh, don't let the captain let you hear that, do you want to be the one to explain the birds and the bees talk to him?."

"..."

"I thought so."

**30 minutes later**

"Alright set sail!." I said as we set sail towards reverse mountain.

The trip was calm but once we entered the vicinity of reverse mountain the waves were beginning to pick up.

"Captain, we're at reverse mountain!, we're gonna die!."

"Shut-up you!, we're going to survive, Navigator!, at the helm, Crew!, man the sails, we're going to make it!."

We struggled to get our boat prep and ready towards the raging waves towards reverse mountain. After alot of shouting for our lives, we safely made it.

"I thought we were going to die!." I said out loud.

"We survived!, we survived!, yay!, horray! we survived." The crew shouted.

"Alright crew, we survived that ordeal, let's celebrate."

"Ooohhh."

The Zed Pirates celebrated for a whole day in some corner of the grandline

**The next day**

"Oi!, what's our next destination?." I asked the crew.

"Our log pose tells us that it's at whisky peak captain."

"Captain, we heard rumors that whiskey peak is a bounty hunter island according to our sources."

"Shouldn't we just skip that island?."

"But captain, we need another 12 hours for our log pose to point to the next island."

"Dang, so we can't just skip that island?, fine, fine, but tell the crew to be on guard."

**Whiskey Peak**

"Something's not right, why are there destroyed buildings and alot of knocked out people/ bounty hunters?, oh well lucky us, Men! we're searching that town for log poses or even an eternal log pose, be in groups, there's safety in numbers." I ordered the crew and they replied with an excited "Ohhhhh!".

"Meanwhile search for a well and some barrells, I got a plan for our next trip."

"Yes captain."

The whiskey peak bounty hunters were quickly rounded up and we were free to raid the place. I was lead to a nearby well and instructed the men to fill up the barrells with water. Thanks to the nature of Whiskey Peak, there were no short supplies of barrels from the drinks and booze that accommodate the bounty hunters operations.

The crew were puzzled by my actions but chalk it to my eccentric behavior. Most of the crew didn't question my orders as they have been well fed and had been enjoying the reign of my captainship. We accumulated 1,000 barrels of water and I began sealing them up in my scrolls.

**"Fuin!."** I said and there was a large poof and some of the barrels vanished into the seal. The crew were baffled by my technique but chalked it up as some devil fruit ability.

**5 hours later.**

"There, finished!." I said as I began to head back to the ship. During the free time I had on my hands, I began to design a new "Jolly Roger" for our ship.

"Knock knock."

"Come in."

"Captain, I have some good news, we found a Alabasta eternal log pose, we don't have to wander to the nearby islands for our next destination, we can just go directly to Alabasta."

"That is very good news, tell the crew to prepare to set sail, we have what we came for."

"Aye aye captain."

**Time Skip 5 days**

"Were finally here in Alabasta, all right men, time to gather some information, so spread out."

"Aye aye captain!."

The reports came sometime later and everything from what the manga I read matched. Crocodile is a hero, the rebels are planing a revolt and most places are dried up.

"Perfect." I said as I headed to a nearby merchant and asked for the info about renting a store. It cost about 50,000 per month which I paid for a month.

Now it was time to sell my wares. I ordered the whole crew that the plan was to to sell the barrells of water for 25,000 belli per barrell and ordered my men to advertise my products.

People came in in droves after hearing someone selling water at a reasonable price even with the slight inflation.

It didn't take long for us to be sold out by the week earning us a total of 25 million belli which was decent but not nearly a dent at my whole gold and silver stocks from the ninja world, but none of my crew need to know that as that 25 million will be used for provisions and suppliers.

"Wow captain, we are sure in raking the dough, while for a moment there I thought the actions you did at whiskey peak were pretty random."

"That's right, were now shopping for more supplies, and weaponry for the next island."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?, why it's the former buggy pirates, well that's jus great. I heard crocodile the shichibukai was taken down by straw hat and here I found you pirate scum!." Said a familiar voice.

**"Captain Smoker!."**

"This place is fully surrounded, there's no escape buggy pirates!."

"White out!." Smoker said as he sends his smoky attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.**

* * *

><p>As captain Smoker sends his attack towards us, I quickly evaded it through my quick reflex and quickly blended into the shadows.<p>

My crew weren't so lucky as they got trapped in a smoke prison.

"Mwahahahaha to easy Buggy Pirates!."

"You'll never get away with this, our invincible captain will stop you!."

"Who Buggy the Clown?, he's already on his way to impel down."

"Not them you fool me!." Said a voice behind captain Smoker.

Captain Smoker turned his head around and said "A child?, don't make me laugh."

"Oh really?, take this! ninja art, a thousand years of death!." I said as I delivered an asspoke.

"What!." All the people said at the same time while watching a child asspoke Captain smoker.

"Fool!, you just wasted your opprtunity, physical attacks don't work on me, I'm a logia type devil fruit user, run along now child, and let the big boys play." Said Captain Smoker.

"Kukukuku, did you really think of me not to notice that." I said to captain Smoker.

**"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh."**

"What's that sound?." Asked Captain Smoker.

"Captain!, behind your ass!."

"What!." Captain Smoker said as he turned again to see a small blade lodged up his ass, to be precise a kunai with a paper tag that's burning out.

"What kind of sick joke is this!." Said Captain Smoker and as quickly as he said it, a large explosion occurred where said kunai was planted at.

**"Boooooom!."**

A large explosion was heard which sent Smoker flying into the sky. Although Captain Smoker probably didn't receive any lasting damage due to his devil fruit powers. This incident would probably be the most humiliation Captain Smoker received in his career up to date.

During the explosion, captain Smoker's hold on the buggy pirates dissipated and caused the Marines there to retreat.

"Oi, you guys, time to retreat." I said to my crew, as that quickly snapped them out of their thoughts on the silly outcome on what happened.

Meanwhile on the Marine Ship later that day.

"Captain what happened?." Tashigi said as she asked why captain Smoker was very furious.

"I don't want to talk about it." Captain Smoker said as he went into his captains chamber.

Curious, Tashigi asked the crew who went with captain Smoker on what happened and she couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

The sound of Tashigi's laughter could be heard all the way to captain Smokers room.

Captain Smoker couldn't help bet feel enraged and shouted "I'll get you for this Buggy pirates!, especially you midget kid!."

**Zed Pirate's Ship**

It's been about a week since the Alabasta disaster and the Zed Pirates sailed to an unknown part of the grand line. Their guide was in a direction of a questionable Eternal Log Pose that was traded for some water barrels from Alabasta. So far it has been a week of sailing and no land had been seen. This continued for a month of wandering and supplies were running low until.

"Land Ahoy!"

"Oohhh!." Was the exited voice of my crew members

Meanwhile on the island.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding."

"Were being invaded by pirates!."

"What!, pirates?, but we haven't heard from pirates in over a decade."

"Quick, call professor Oak, he will know what to do."

**Professor Oaks Office.**

"Professor, a pirate ship has been sighted, please tell us what to do!."

"Pirates you say?, interesting, distribute the pokéballs to everyone in town, if they are dangerous, we will just deal with them appropriately." Said professor Oak.

**Back at Zed Pirate's Ship**

"Look Captain, we are greeted by the villagers and they're holding some balls,... not that kind of balls... fine, fine look at them yourself."

**Pallet Town**

The pirate ship has just docked in the harbor awaiting a mob of people holding balls. Ahem (pokéballs).

As the crew began to prepare to land, an old man wearing a lab coat approached the ship and said "Take me to your leader."

"Yes, your speaking to him." Zed said as he was the first to get out of the ship.

Professor Oak analyzed what the kid in front of him said, the kid was said to be the pirates leader which shocked him greatly.

_"This has to be a joke."_ Professor Oak thought, to verify the authenticity of the kids claim to be the pirates leader, professor Oak scrutinized the other member of the pirate crew to whether someone will refute the boys claim. So far, the pirate crew seems to stand still giving nothing away.

Professor Oak was very frustrated and said "You can't be your leader your just a kid."

"You! with the lion!, surely you must be their leader, right captain?."

"Who me?, I'm sorry but our captain here is Zed, the kid in front of you." Said Mohji.

"What!, what kind of pirate crew is this?." Asked professor Oak.

"Why the silly kind of course." Zed answered with a straight face while everyone face faulted.

"Fine, fine, I give up, so captain, what is your purpose here?." Asked professor Oak directly.

"Well, we're here mainly for supplies and to explore." Zed explained.

"Well if that's all then your welcome here but, make no mistake, we are watching you.

With that, the commotion was settled and supplies were quickly refilled. A little more information digging revealed that this region has unique creatures called Pokemon and the balls they saw earlier were pokéballs.

The Zed Pirates were quite intrigued and sailed the region around Kanto. It didn't take long to meet an organization called team rocket whose aim was pokémon for profit, and quickly sold tons to pokémon to the Zed pirates. The 90 grunts of Zed's crew got a Koffing, Ekans, Rattata and Zubat while Mohji got a squad of royal Growlithes, six in fact, while Kabaji got a Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Meanwhile I got myself a Venausur, Charizard, Blaststoise and three Chanseys.

I also ordered lots of pokéblocks, pokéchow, 6 mini portable pokémon center and it costed to a total of 80,000,000 belli which Zed took it out of his money stash.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Said Giovani the leader of team rocket.

Armed with new pokémon the Zed Pirates quickly sailed back to the grand line hopefully ready for the harsh opponents they will surely face in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.**

**AN: **Still writing the next chapter, don't hope for an update so soon.

* * *

><p>We find ourselves drawn to a poor ambitious soul who somehow got caught up by an unexpected twist of fate, but luckily, a silver of hope shined though his existance.<p>

Buggy the clown who was just been caught by Captain Smoker was on his way towards Impel Down. He wasn't alone though. Along him was Miss Alvida of the slip slip fruit (formerly Miss whale Alvida) and other small time pirates.

Through some coincidence, another pirate crew came to save their crewmates and Buggy the clown was spared to his initiation through Impel Down.

Buggy the clown quickly stole a small boat and wandered to the grandline miraculously unscathed.

Searching through the rumors Buggy heard the last known sight of where the supposed crew of buggy pirates was located.**_ "HIS Crew."_ **He angrily thought. There was a strange rumor that accompanied it though. His crew supposedly humiliated the rising star and upstart marine captain Smoker.

That was really strange, but he had to persevere and get his crew back so he stowed away from ship to ship and quickly headed back to Alabasta, the last sight where his crew was found.

Meanwhile, Zed's ship took another month and coincidentally headed back to Alabasta to get their bearings straight. It took them a long time, but the crew were happy bonding with their new pokémon making the trip smooth sailing.

We find another unfortunate soul who fell victim to an unfortunate events which lead him to pursue his target relentlessly.

Captain Smoker after the humiliation he received, pooled all his resources finding anything about the new Buggy pirates, but found that his information was severely lacking. He was lucky enough that he got a picture of that **"Kid"**. Ahhh, the thought of that kid really irked his being and soul. With his recommendation Zed has got himself a bounty of **60,000,000 belli** simply labeled as **"The Bastard Child of Hades"**. _"With this you won't escape my grasp"_ Thought Captain Smoker.

* * *

><p>Sometime passed, and the Zed Pirates arrived back in Alabasta. Zed ordered his crew to resupply, gather information and to relax and rest. After a few days of gathering information, Zed reserved a whole bar for him and his crew.<p>

Naturally this earned some gossip and and quickly revealed them to be the new Buggy pirates. Some newbie Marines, Pirates and bounty hunters tried to apprehend them but their capture level just went from **low F** to a **high C**, because they quickly found out that the buggy Pirates was armed to the bone with strange creatures and quickly added to the Buggy Pirates Notoriety.

Buggy the clown recently arrived in Alabasta. Luck was truly on his side today as he heard the Buggy pirates was spotted at a certain store.

_"Soon, soon I will have back his crew and deal with the upstart who stole his crew."_ Buggy the clown thought.

**Shady Shade Bar**

The Zed Pirates were very much enjoying their feast and celebration which was paid in full by their captain which had grown on them.

**"Crash!"** A member of Zed's crew was thrown inside the bar's window.

"Kukukuku, how dare you guys betray me, after everything I had done for you." Said the familiar voice. Which revealed to be Buggy the clown.

"Umm, who are you again?." Asked Mohji.

"Mohji, how could you forget your captain, it's me Buggy the clown." Said Buggy.

"... Ahhhh."

**"That took you long enough to jog yours and everyone else's memories. Now take me to the bastard who stole my crew!."** Buggy demanded dangerously.

"That would be me." I answered confidently.

Captain Buggy analyzed the opponent in front of him. His anger only doubled as some asshole would use a child as a scapegoat to escape his fury and anger.

"Are you kidding me?, who would be cowardly enough to put a child as the scapegoat to my fury, answer me!."

"But, but, he is the captain." Zed's crew unanimously said.

"Seriously?."

"Seriously."

"Very well, **Bara Bara festival!.**" Said Buggy the clown as he delivered his signiture attack to Zed.

Zed merely picked up a ball (pokéball) and released his Blastoise. Buggy the clown's attack was met with resistance by the form of a hard shell by a giant turtle.

Buggy the clown was so surprised that he missed an incoming attack of bubbles quickly sapping his strength.

"How could this be?, defeated by a child."

"Don't feel so bad Buggy, I'm stronger than I look, and to the victor goes the spoils. Effective immediately, you Buggy the clown are to join my crew, you don't have a say in the matter." I said to him.

**"What!."** Everyone's Jaws dropped at what Zed proposed.

Buggy the clown was speechless, he was defeated by a formidable, yet an unlikely opponent and wanted him to join his crew. He didn't know what to feel, oh he was definitely feeling enraged because the kid wanted him to join his crew which was originally his and confused that he wanted him to joinot his crew, they should be mortal enemies, but for now he had to follow the victor, as we're the unspoken rules of being a pirate, least you be involved with the curse of Davy Jones Locker.

"Fine."

**"Ooooohhhh!."** Zed's crew quickly shouted in celebration at the outcome of that battle.

The Zed Pirates then continued celebrating the whole day.

_"Maybe this isn't so bad after all."_ Thought Buggy as he very much enjoyed the atmosphere. He felt at peace, he felt like he belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.**

* * *

><p>The Zed Pirates bonded over the celebration and everyone was getting along.<p>

"So, anyone got any ideas on which direction we are headed?." I asked the crew.

"..."

"Gyahahahaha, it seems it is my time to shine, while I was searching for information, I stumbled upon an interesting piece of news, Supposedly there is a city filled with gold in Jaya. The legend has never been confirmed but it's become a pretty popular story about Montblanc Noland in North blue. The story goes..." Said Buggy the clown.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A story over four hundred years ago...<strong>_

_**In a certain country in the northern seas,**_

_**there was a man named Montblanc Noland.**_

_**Noland the Explorer's stories were always grand adventures that sounded like lies.**_

_**But the people of the village could never tell if they were true or not.**_

_**One time, Noland went on an expedition,**_

_**and came back to report to the king.**_

_**"I saw a mountain of gold on an island across the great seas."**_

_**To see for himself, the brave king took two thousand warriors**_

_**and crossed the great seas in his ship.**_

_**He fought powerful storms and huge sea monsters.**_

_**Finally, the king, Noland, and one hundred soldiers landed on the island.**_

_**But what they found there was nothing but jungle.**_

_**Noland was sentenced to death for his lies.**_

_**These were his last words.**_

_**"That's it! The mountain of gold sank into the ocean!" The king and the others were shocked.**_

_**Nobody believed Noland anymore, but he never stopped lying until he was dead.**_

* * *

><p>"Pretty interesting story." I said to Buggy<p>

"Isn't it?, it's been one of the mysteries of the grand line." Said Buggy

"Very well, well head for Jaya, luckily we have an eternal log pose there. But that can wait until tomorrow, today we feast."

"Ohhhhh!."

**Later that night.**

"Kukuku this will be easy pickings for me, Fogy Hernandez to capture such a lowly pirates." Said the masked man who entered the bar sneakily.

While he said that, he really didn't know who was the real captain of the Buggy pirates and so when he came upon the sleeping body of Zed, he quickly recognize the child with the mounty with 60 million belli. He then tried to activate his portal powers. Normally his powers work from transferring to destination A to B. It was supposed to be an easy job where he would teleport those with bounties in a cell filed with sea stone, but something went wrong in his plans.

Zed woke up suddenly when he felt something off, he didn't expect to see a strange masked figure breathing heavily like he was masturbating in front of him while on the contrary, the man was concentrating on his powers to teleport Zed via portal and was concentrating heavily and panting.

Fogy Hernandez didn't expect a shrill scream saying** "pedophile"** in front of him which shocked him and disrupted his concentration but it was too late. The portal already engulfed Zed but he didn't know where the destination of that portal now.

Meanwhile, that scream woke up the entirety of Zed's crew and they only heard the word** "pedophile"** and saw a masked man with a carressing gesture towards there captain to which they saw Zed dissappeared. Zed's crew was speechless and was now about to confront the the masked man but the man turned around and said.

"Uggghh, this isn't what it looks like?." Said the masked man before he to dissappeared in a portal.

**Somewhere**

Zed woke up seeing a silhouette of a person with with wings.

"An angel." I said to this person.

The person replied with "Heso!" to which I couldn't understand why an angel would say say something like "Heso" which made me baffled and confused that it resulted in me fainting.


End file.
